edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ruin Cireela/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Show) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 23:02, 20 February 2010 Your episode ideas Ruin Cireela: It's great that you have ideas for episodes, but they do not belong here. You can post them in your own article in the EEnE Fanon Wiki, but this Wiki is not meant for doing what you're doing. Please don't post any more on them here, because you're likely to get in trouble with the Admins of this site. Just a reminder, okay. Again, it's great that you have episode ideas, but they don't belong here. You may post them in your wiki and on the EEnE Fanon Wiki, but this is not the right place. And no, I did not delete them, I think Jspyster1 moved your ideas to the fanon wiki, if I remember correctly. Also, good luck with your wiki. And yes, I did visit your wiki. Good job. Left you a message on your talk page. I wish you luck with it, and perhaps I will go there occasionally to help you edit. Deletion Reply I deleted the page Double D Without His Hat for the following reasons: 1) User:KooKooManGuy requested the page be deleted, and I understand why. 2) That picture of Double D without his ski hat was not made by AKA Cartoon, and has been proven a fake, just made for a comedic effect in the game Lunchroom Rumble. 3) We don't need a page for that topic, especially if it's not completely accurate. If you still have a problem with the deletion of the page, you can tell me, and if you want a second opinion, I suggest you talk toJspyster1User:Jspyster1. The users who have the ability to delete pages are users who have been granted administrative rights, such as Jspyster1, Jr.2k8, Rcmero, and myself. And there is no photograph made by AKA Cartoon that shows Double D without his hat. I understand that probably the most speculated mystery of Ed, Edd n Eddy is what is under Double D's hat, but it was never revealed by AKA Cartoon in the show or anywhere else, therefore any pictures of it would be fan-made, and not includible on this canon EEnE Wiki. Thanks for your understanding. Well, you're right that it's not a fan-made photo, but it wasn't made by AKA Cartoon, and just because it's on a game on the Cartoon Network website doesn't mean it's real. That was just added for a comedic effect by the game programmers. It's not meant to be real and it's not. Achievement Awards Congratulations! You've earned awards for your great contributions on the wiki! Keep up the great work, and don't forget to nominate friends for awards on the Signup Page!-- Kacie (talk) 22:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Friend Reply Sure, you can add me as your friend on your friends box, Ruin Cireela. =] Look Out Vandles Admin Reply Well, Jspyster1 was the one who made me an admin, as he has the ability to do that with his bureaucratic admin access. He realized that I was trustworthy, made constructive edits, and had a good understanding of templates, signatures, coding, grammar, layout, and whatnot. It's a great honor to be in this position. No, with regular admin access, I do not have the ability to make other users admins. And I don't think this Wiki will need any more in the foreseeable future, as we already have four active admins, to of whom visit the Wiki multiple times a day. If you make constructive edits (which also means being good with grammar), are extremely trustworthy, are active, and know how to use all the features and abilities of Wikia, then you have a much higher chance of becoming an admin than members who do not follow this criteria. But remember, being an admin doesn't necessarily mean you are any better than the other editors. The best position to be in is a trustworthy, and very contributing editor, and that will earn you all the respect you want to have. Good luck! =] Friendship Reply Okay, friend. Audio Reply To be honest, I haven't worked with audio files much before, but I went ahead and experimented a little, reaching no farther than you got. You may want to ask User:Jspyster1, or visit this page on the Help Wiki. You may decide that it's not even that necessary to have an audio file just for Wilfred's squeal. Anyway, I hope you have success. Yes. yes I would love to be your friend. Sincerly,Jbarb Reply That's fine, but if my answers are very short, I feel there is no need to make a separate section on your talk page. But if you would like me to do that, then that's fine. Thanks! Thanks for those awards, Ruin Cireela! Means a lot to me, you know. So, here's something you might like. =] Congrats on 300+ edits, too. Good to have you as an editor here. Bureaucrat Reply Yes, Jspyster1 has bureaucratic admin access, and can change a user's rights via the bureaucrat-only User Rights page. Bureaucrats can grant/revoke admin or bureaucratic admin access that other users have. No, my rights are not bureaucratic, they're just regular administrative rights. I do not have the ability to make other users admins or bureaucrats. Questions Reply *Remember now, I was not around when this Wiki first started up, I came in December of last year, therefore I was not the one who did some of those things you asked about. Let me give you the best answers I can, though. 1) Q: "How did this become the default EEnE wiki?" A: I think this one had been the only EEnE Wiki for enough time to make it become the main and most popular one. 2) Q: "How did you get the Ed icon at the top of the screen next to the url?" A: I did not put that icon there, I assume that was the work of the early admins or Jspyster1. 3) Q: "How did you get ededdneddy.wikia.com to redirect to ed.wikia.com?" A: I didn't do this either. I'm not exactly sure how to answer this question. 4) Q: "Can you give me the source of the menu bar. (Source mode.)" A: That is for admins only, regular users cannot edit the interface menu bar text. To be honest, I'm really not sure how they got that Ed emoticon up there next to the URL. I'm sure there's some way Admins can do that, but I do not know exactly how. Season 6: 2011 Reply Can I get proof of this? Show me your source, because this must be false. There will not be another season of Ed, Edd n Eddy, AKA Cartoon has disbanded and Cartoon Network has not ordered any more seasons of the show. That information on the Spanish Wikipedia must be false, I'm afraid. There won't be any new episodes, sadly, and if there were, it would get a lot more publicity than just a mention on the Spanish Wikipedia EEnE page. I check Edtropolis.Com, The3Eds.com, the Earth 2 Edd Forums, and The Ed Zone and there have been no mentions of another season of Ed, Edd n Eddy at all. Favicon Reply Read this http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Favicon Logo Reply Read this page on the Help Wiki, it will help with your logo. 500 Edit Award Reply That was very good, although, you should place it on User:Kacieh's talk page instead, because he makes the awards. Template Reply This page has at least most of the templates used on this Wiki. Hope this helps. Friend Reply Well, I'm not sure anyone would refuse to let you add them to your friend list, but if you see users who edit frequently, then you can leave them a message on their talk page asking them. Template Reply. To me it doesn't look like the cookie is going out of the template. If you want to know Jspyster1's opinion, don't ask me, ask him on his talk page. Youtube video request from anonymous user I noticed you are good at finding Youtube videos. An anonymous user asked for a YT videos for the following: Urban Ed, Stop, Look and Ed, A Boy and His Ed, and Who Let the Ed In?. Can you find these videos? Zap Spit it out! 12:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure You can add me as one of your friends since I am a frequent user here. Zap Spit it out! 23:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) From BlazeSonic Ok I'll be your friend! Status Bar Reply A status bar like the one on Jspyster1's user page can be added by using certain coding. I think you type in 'div' in between a < and a >, then ending with 'div' in between . There is probably more to it, but that's all I know. And if you want to ask a question about Jspyster1 or another user, you should leave a message on THEIR talk page, I don't know everything about the other users, so ask them instead of me. Here's the coding I used Jspyster1's Status Bar | Current task: Procrastinating on writing fanfiction | Status: Pretending to be Offline Yes, unless I change it. I'm afraid I cannot do that, otherwise it would block all users from editing your page, except for admins, that means you would not be able to edit your own talk page either. I don't recall deleting a home page. I put a slideshow underneath the menu using the wiki's widget bar. I never deleted my homepage. This page lists most of them. Admins. Hi ruin Cireela, I heard that you want to become an admin so I decided to talk to you about what it means to be an admin.If you want to be an admin you have to be a very responsible person and personally I think that you have what it takes but maybe you should probably wait a little while and think this through because being an admin can be a difficult job at times and plus we already have four or five admins on this site.But if you play your cards right maybe one day you will become an admin. Sincerly,Jbarb Advertisement Reply Actually, it wasn't me who made that ad for this Wiki. And Wikis that have over 100 non-stub pages qualify for a 'spotlight', which means they get their own ad that occasionally shows up on other Wikis. So, that's why you've seen ads for this one before. P7fgeek 22:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Award reply To be honest, I don't know much about these new award anyway. Try asking User:Xean, the staff editor who began the awards. I still need to learn about them myself. Seriously Stop cheating for achievements, It's not fair to the other users. I know what yo are doing. You have unfairly earned the "Designer" achievement by deleting and restoring the image gallery on the Eddy article as you did Here and Here. You wonder why I don't promote you to admin? It's because of immature behavior like this. I noticed this too, and to be honest, it's almost outrageous. You basically cheated your way up to number 1 in these new awards, completely unfair like Jspyster1 said. Do you want to earn the awards by cheating like you have, or would you rather earn them by hard work, and good quality edits? - Awards I don't think you should drop out, you should just make up for it by helping out a whole bunch on the wiki. You can earn trust back by being sorry (which you are) and helping out to prove that you want to earn trust. I'm sure the other people here wouldn't want you to just quit, they'd want to you to stay and make up for what you did by helping the wiki. Maybe you could find pictures to add, clean up spam, and other things. You should work with User:Jspyster1 and User:Kirkland22 and ask them what kinds of things they think the wiki needs help with. That way you will make up for things without leaving...and that way you will get both Trust and Friends. Sena 17:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC)